Illusion d'optique
by RosedAtlantis
Summary: Crossover How I met your mother/Glee. Lorsque Ted et Mercedes tombent l'un sur l'autre dans la rue... Pas de romance entre eux !


**Voici un OS dont je suis très moyennement fiere. J'aime dirons-nous son côté original.**  
**En effet, qui aurait envie de lire un crossover entre Ted de How I met your mother et Mercedes de Glee ? Excellente question pas vrai... Et bien moi j'avais envie de l'écrire. Donc nous y voilà !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**PP : pas de romance **

**Spoil sur la saison 5 de HIMYM et sur la saison 3 de Glee**

* * *

- Mademoiselle ? Vous allez bien ?

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui. Elle devait vraiment être jeune car son beau visage était encore un peu marqué par les traits de l'enfance.

- Je ne savais pas que l'immeuble avait été détruit… J'y étais très attachée.

Ted soupira. Mais est-ce que chaque personne dans cette ville avait avec cet hôtel affreusement immonde et bien trop humide une belle histoire à laquelle se raccrocher ? D'abord Zoey dont le conflit autour de la destruction de l'immeuble avait déjà causé la rupture de leur couple et maintenant cette gamine qui semblait totalement dévastée… A croire que le monde entier lui reprocher son ambition !

La jeune fille était toujours assise sur le trottoir et parce qu'il était Ted et ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester insensible il prit place à côté d'elle.

- Une histoire à raconter ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui pour le jauger du regard.

- On m'a appris à ne pas parler au inconnu, jugea-t-elle bon de signifier.

- Oh mais je ne me considère plus comme un inconnu depuis que j'ai fait la Une d'un magazine…

La jeune femme rigola. Puis, elle prit la parole d'un air déterminée :

- En fait je n'étais jamais venue ici. Mais j'ai appris dernièrement que mes parents s'étaient rencontrés dans cet hôtel. Qui en effet n'en ai plus un. Qu'est-ce que vous construisez à la place d'ailleurs ?

Ted prit son air désabusé et répondit dans un sarcasme.

- Simplement les bureaux de la Goliath National Banks qui vide nos portefeuilles, prend nos maison et en plus de ça pollue notre planète. Mais si ça peut consoler quelqu'un je compte en faire le plus beau building de New-York ! Derrière l'Empire State Building bien sur...

La jeune femme souris devant cette fausse modestie. Il sembla hésiter puis rajouta, sans qu'il se rende compte qu'il passait au tutoiement :

- Puis ce que appréori tu n'a jamais vue cet hôtel, je peux savoir ce qui te rends si triste ?

L'inconnu secoua la tête négativement avant de glisser une simple phrases :

- Les histoires d'adolescents vous savez...

- Oh, reprit Ted, depuis que mon meilleur ami s'est marié avec sa première petite copine de Fac, je me dis que les premiers amours ne sont peut-être pas les plus anodins.

A cette confidence la jeune femme sembla changer d'avis et elle se mis à raconter :

- Il s'appelle Sam. On s'est rencontré durant mon année de Junioir au lycée. Il était nouveau et on ne peut pas dire que ça a été le coup de foudre. Le fait est qu'à la fin de l'année nous étions ensembles. Mais nous avons décidé de garder cette relation cachées et même s'il est vrai que j'ai passé le plus bel été de ma vie. Il a alors fallu qu'il parte.

Comme elle hésitait, Ted demanda :

- Mauvais résultats ?

- Problèmes d'argents, répondit-elle.

Il y eu un silence d'environ une minute avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

- A vrai dire je suis assez vite passé a autre chose puisqu'à la rentrée j'avais un nouvel petit ami. Très gentils. Il me rendait vraiment heureuse. Mais je pense que je me suis un peu précipité après ma rupture parce quand Sam et revenu vers novembre, je ne savais vraiment plus ou j'en étais. J'ai finis par rompre avec Shane.

- Shane ? s'étonna l'architecte.

- Le nouveau petit ami, précisa le jeune noire.

- Bien sur, rajouta Ted qui commençait un peu à s'y perdre.

Il se demandait par ailleurs si cette conversation allait lui être bénéfique. Après tout il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui raconte d'une nouvelle histoire qui finit mal pour savoir que l'amour c'était dur, triste et vraiment désespérant des fois. Stella, Zoé...

Mais alors qu'il avait continué à penser la jeune fille avait continué :

- Au bal de fin d'année on s'est réembrassé et on a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble après. Mais c'était ma dernière année et la c'est moi qui suis partie. Et il me manque, même si je lui ai bien fait comprendre que c'était fini, ce n'est pas facile pour autant.

Ted réfléchit un instant avant de se lancer.

- Tu sais... Les galères amoureuses ça me connait. Je révais d'être marié à trente an, d'avoir des gosses à trente-deux. Je les aurais appelé Luke et Leïa.

- Pauvres enfants...

- Et Star Wars est une référence !

- J'ai déjà entendu ça queque part.

Ted soupira de mécontentement, il n'en revenait pas que des personnes dans le monde puissent encore contester la suprématie de Star wars sur tous le reste...

- Bref, toute cette historie pour dire que, c'est vrai, on obtient pas toujours ce qu'on espère et encore moins quand on l'espère. Mais c'est ce que j'appelle l'illusion du destin. Et oui, parce que le destin est un salaud. De sfois il te rend heureux à tel point que tu pense ne plus pouvoir l'être autant de toute ta vie. Puis trois jours après tu as l'impression de toucher le fond.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil peut convaincu.

- Tout cela pour dire que tu crois peut-être que tu n'arriveras pas à l'oublier. Excepté que le jour ou un charmant jeune homme te renversera son café dessus avant de t'inviter à diner pour se faire pardonner, tu ne te rendras même pas compte que tu n'y a pas pensé.

- Si je porte mon haut préféré je ne suis pas vraiment sûre d'apprécier le moment... mais j'aime l'idée que l'amour est une illusion d'optique.

Ils restèrent un petit moment à regarder les gars du chantier travailler sous le soleil couchant.

- Il va falloir que je rentres. J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir.

Devant l'expression de l'architecte elle rajouta :

- Professionnel. Je dois rencontrer un producteur. Je chante.

- Je suis sur que tu as une voix magnifique..., il la fixa intensément avant de demander. C'est quoi ton prénom déjà ?

- Mercedes, l'informa-telle en souriant. Mais tu ne l'avais pas demandé.

- Ted, répondit-il alors. Et j'espère t'avoir était un peu utile.

- Disons que le jour où l'on me renverse du café dessus, je penserais à vous, lui dit-elle dans un petit rire.

- C'est déjà ça, conclu-t-il.

Et sur ces paroles Mercedes s'éloigna pour rejoindre la rue adjacente sans oublier de lui faire un dernier signe de main auquel Ted répondit.

Il pourrait au moins se vanter de ne pas avoir perdu sa journée. Mais il se demandait toujours d'où il avait tiré cette idée d'illusion optique...

* * *

**Convaincu ?**

**Anecdote sur l'histoire : Le truc le plus dingue dans la rédaction de ce OS (en plus de la drôle d'idée) c'est que je suis censé ne pas aimé Mercedes. Pourtant lorsque j'ai cherché une personne avec Ted pourrait parler "d'histoire d'amour" c'est son visage qui s'est imposé à moi...**


End file.
